nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic System
A is a set of methods and rules for shaping mana. Two major systems are recognized in the Nanoha series: the Midchilda system, and the Belka system. The Belkan system is further subdivided into Ancient Belka and Modern Belka, with the latter being based on Ancient Belkan, by using Modern Midchildan principles as a basis. Practitioners of Midchilda and Belka systems are told apart by their respective magic circle forms. Chrono Harlaown, in a conversation with Yuuno Scrya, states that 891 "classes" of magic have been documented by the Administrative Bureau. Whether this refers to separate magic systems like Midchilda and (Ancient) Belka, or some other way of classifying types of magic, is not specifically explained.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's THE COMICS, chapter 7. In the wordings of the Administrative Bureau (i.e. Midchildan language), the (national) adjectives for Midchilda and Belka remain the same, e.g. Midchilda Wizard Rank.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD character ID Cards. They will be remained unchange in the magic system classification, but for inline grammatical purpose, "Midchilda'n'" and "Belka'n'" will also be used in this wikia. Midchilda The , named after the first and largest administrated world Midchilda, is the dominant magic system in the Nanoha universe. Although much is known about its spell classification, there is little information about its background or history. This system uses magical energy for a wide variety of effects and applications. In combat, it mainly relies on long-ranged attacks, primarily and -type spells.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS THE COMICS, chapter 5, page 7. Ancient Belka The ,In ViVid, Japanese for Ancient Belka is written as ベルカ Enshento Beruka, literally "Real Ancient Belka". also referred to as "Old Belka" by the Administrative Bureau, was the prevalent magic system during the Belkan era, but is almost forgotten in modern times. Except for actual or offsprings of Ancient Belkans (e.g. the Wolkenritter, Einhard Stratos), only the Saint Church seems to still practise it. The Ancient Belkan system practitioners, generally known as knights (instead of mages), eschew ranged attacks for anti-personnel melee combat tactics. One of the defining features of the Ancient Belkan system is the Armed Devices, which mostly incorporate the cartridge system to dramatically boost the magical power of their masters.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, episode 03. As introduced in ViVid, there are also unarmed close-combat forms of magical combat within the Ancient Belkan system, e.g. Kaiser Arts. Modern Belka The , referred to as merely "Belka" by the Administrative Bureau, arose from a combination of the modern Midchildan system and the Ancient Belkan system preserved, among others, by the Saint Church. In 0065, it experiences a boost in popularity when Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa successfully integrate the cartridge system (a quintessential Ancient Belkan invention) into their Intelligent Devices (a defining feature of the Midchildan system). The Modern Belkan system is largely combat-oriented and focuses on enhancing the practitioners' physical abilities and weapons. It is particularly effective in one-on-one melee combats but weak at long-distance/ranged battles. Other systems and abilities The Mana Conversion Affinity is an ability possessed by a few mages, generally inborn, to spontaneously convert mana into elemental energy, unrelated to what magic systems they practise. Additionally, there are also other magical systems or similar but non-magical systems/abilities introduced in the series. Magical * Formula Eltria, the used by the Florian sisters in The Gears of Destiny. * The unique magic system used by Jail Scaglietti in StrikerS,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Chronicle. which uses a magic circle similar to that of the Inherent Skills (see below).Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 22. * The anti-Eclipse skills powered with mana and used with AEC Armaments in Force. Non-magical * Inherent Skills of the Combat Cyborgs in StrikerS. * The various Eclipse-induced abilities and skills inherent to the Eclipse infectees in Force. * Armor Jacket and the "perfume skills" used by Isis Egret in Force. References System